


Stay With Me

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, FinchWhump, Fluff at the end if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: "Harold hung helplessly from the ceiling. The rope that had his hands tied above his head had long since rubbed his wrists raw."





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).



> A very Happy Birthday goes out to M_E_Lover!  
> This is the most FinchWhump I could whip up in the few extra minutes I had to do this! I also had to throw in a tiny bit of fluff at the end because well you know me ;) 
> 
> This is not Beta'd so go easy on me, please.

Harold hung helplessly from the ceiling. The rope that had his hands tied above his head had long since rubbed his wrists raw.

He didn’t even feel it anymore though. He just hung there, flaccid and numb. He had lost track of time. He figured it’d been somewhere around a week… but he wasn’t quite sure.

The drugs they had given him made his mind fuzzy and lost. His arms hurt for the first few days, but now he couldn’t really feel them. The people that had captured him just wanted to know where the machine was… he could have told them and they’d either kill him or leave him here to die.

But that would mean they’d find Miss Shaw and Miss Groves… and John.

And he couldn’t be responsible for the death of more friends.

They’d broken his ribs, broken his ankle, and dislocated his shoulder. But he somehow managed to keep quiet.

The man who he assumed was in charge entered the room and walked over to him, smiling. “All of this could be over… if you’d just tell us what we want to know…”

Harold’s head hung down, he wasn’t able to lift it anymore. So, the man put his hand under Harold’s chin and lifted it up to look at him, “No one will get hurt…”

Harold looked at him with glassy eyes and said nothing.

“Well… I guess we’ll just continue our little game then…” The man placed his hands on either side of Harold’s neck and he stared at him one more time, “Last chance, Harold…”

Harold didn’t bother speaking just huffed a small laugh at him. He was really hoping to piss the man off enough that he’d just kill him already.

“Okay then…” The man smirked, and then suddenly, both thumbs pressed into the area behind Harold's ears and _pushed_.

Harold choked as the metal in his neck began to grind into it. His legs flailed. His arms struggled against the rope uselessly. He heard and felt a faint _‘click’_ and then the whole world went black.

#

He woke up to gunshots and then the sound of someone yelling in his ear. He wanted to open his eyes, but they were so heavy… He was so tired, and he couldn’t seem to move.

Someone put their hands on his face gently and he managed to crack open his eyes, even though his vision was blurry without his glasses, he could make out the unmistakable face of his partner. The cheekbones, the salt and pepper hair, and the sky-blue eyes could be seen from space.

“Harold… we’re getting you out of here, okay?”

Harold groaned, but it only came out as a hoarse rasp. His throat had gone hoarse a few days ago from screaming. Harold tried to focus on John’s concerned and caring face, but his eyes drifted closed.

“Just stay with me…” He heard John faintly say before he fell unconscious again.

#

The next time he woke up, he was in John’s arms in the back of what he could only assume was a car.

He looked up at John, worry lines etched into his expression. He looked down at Harold and smiled sadly, “Hey… you’re going to be okay…”

Harold couldn’t talk. It was too painful. Everything hurt, and he couldn’t manage to focus on anything but the pain. A single tear rolled down his cheek; he could stand the pain. He had to now, he was safe. Harold choked back a sob.

“I know…” John’s hand went to his cheek, wiping away the tear. “I’ve got you… it’s okay…”

Safe in John’s embrace, he let himself go and closed his eyes. Surrendering to the darkness that was pulling him in.

#

He woke up in a safe house. Now that his glasses were back on his face, he could see. He tried to move but looked down to see his arm in a sling and various wires snaked around him.

“You’re awake…” John sat up from his chair and scooted closer. “Are you in pain?”

Harold could only smile. He _was_ in pain. But after a week enduring what he just had, thinking that he was never going to see John’s face again… he couldn’t seem to care.

“It’s bearable…” he rasped out.

John smiled, “Sorry we took so long…” He ran his hands through Harold’s matted hair, a soft, reassuring gesture.

“You were just in time…” Harold replied, staring into his partner’s eyes.

“I’ll go get Shaw… she’ll want to know you’re awake…” John went to turn around but Harold’s arm that wasn’t confined to a sling reached out and grabbed John’s wrist.

He said, "Stay with me.” It wasn’t because he was afraid or scared… it was because he never thought he’d be able to see John again and now he was sitting here right beside him.

John squeezed his hand and said, "Always."


End file.
